Advising Demons
by sandlotus
Summary: Hiei struggles on how to tell Kurama he loves him. His reputation wont let him just come out and say it, so he goes to his most hated source for help; Kuwabara. But his human friend ends up irritating him in result. How will it all work out?


How do you tell someone you love them when civility alone isn t your forte? Never before had this issue come up, because no one had ever seen past his rudeness, his superiority complex, his Jagan eye.  
But now there was someone. Hiei s partner and friend, he had been the only one to get past the barriers, and he didn t even realize it yet. The shorter demon was currently struggling with a way to let Kurama know how much he meant, but without sounding as though he had suddenly gone soft. He didn t need people thinking he had vulnerabilities.

But he didn t know what to do to tell Kurama he loved him, so that was what put him in this situation

He was hating humans more and more at the moment, as he pretended to listen to a long and soppy lecture about romance, and love. About how it was a beautiful thing. He was quickly growing irritated with the long winded speech, and sighed heavily, leaning against the wall.  
"I am growing wearisome of your nonsensical prattling, human."

Kuwabara just blinked; trying to think of another tactic.

"Uh....okay, let s try this. There aren t many ways to tell someone you love them without actually saying the word, Hiei. There are tokens of affection, simple gestures of-"  
"Tokens of affection?

Cutting off Kuwabara, Hiei arched an eyebrow with a curious yet annoyed expression.

"Yes. Something special you give to the one you love to let them know you love them."

Hiei blinked slowly; huffing arrogantly. "It sounds stupid."

An eye twitched before Kuwabara sighed. "Keep an open fucking mind, Hiei. How would you tell someone you love them, if you hadn t come for advice?"

The demon looked thoughtful for a moment, a finger to his lower lip. "Hmmm....I do not know. Give them a sacrifice?"

"You can t kill an innocent person to show Kurama you love him!" Kuwabara breathed in deeply, mentally counting to ten. He didn t want to lose his cool with Hiei, the idiot rarely expressed anything. "Something that would be _special_. Sweet. I mean, I know that s not your area given you re a sadistic, controlling and a emotionally devoid asshole. But even the world s biggest ass needs a soft spot......or even the shortest ones...."

Hiei s eyes narrowed into angry slits. "Mention my height again and you will find yourself lacking an important appendage."

"Gottit." Kuwabara mentally sweat dropped; deciding to move onto another frame of options that might convince Hiei to tell his partner what was on his mind; Hiei had been acting odd lately and Kurama had noticed something was wrong. No need for more worrying.  
He thought for a moment, trying to think of a way that may appeal to Hiei.

"Hell, I don t know, Hiei. Just tell him in your own way. He would be happy I m sure. Maybe even enough to shed a few tears of joy-"  
"Why would I want him to cry?" Kuwabara blinked. "_Joy_,Hiei. He would cry because he s thrilled."

He trailed off, thoughtfully. Okay, maybe not literally cry. But I m sure he would be mentally jumping for joy.

Hiei blinked. "....."

There was the sound of echoing footsteps; both of their gazes snapping to the locked door. "Kurama is going to think I am being attacked if he tries to open the door.... Or when he does get it open he ll think I m trying to rape you."  
Kuwabara crossed his arms. "I think I ll go now. Here s your big chance, Hiei." He unlocked the door; stepping past the hand reaching for the doorknob. "Later!"

Hiei blinked blankly before averting his gaze with a scowl. Jackass. He was not any help at all.

Kurama arched an eyebrow cooly; his hand dropping to a side as he walked inside. "What were you two doing in here? I am surprised you didn t take the chance to kill him."

" Even idiots have their uses."

Kurama smirked in reply. "Indeed."

Closing the door behind himself, Kurama stepped further inside; leaning against the one couch in the living room. He couldn t help his curiosity, given Kuwabara and Hiei were technical enemies. "So, how is Kuwabara useful?"

Hiei just shrugged; looking away to glance out a window. He was thinking about what the human had said about tokens of affection. Gifts? He was sure Kurama could always use a new rose to carry on him, he had seen Kuwabara give his sister roses countless times. It must be the usual gift. But giving flowers seemed pointless. Then again, if it was what you were supposed to do....

But it wasn t like he just had a house full of flowers; so he approached Kurama slowly; reaching behind him to pluck the rose from the red hair and handing it to the taller male, whom blinked; taking it with a raised eyebrow." ...Thanks?"

Hiei s eyes narrowed as he grit his teeth. That didn t really work. "We need to talk."

Kurama nodded; smiling sweetly. "About?"

It wasn t like he didn t already know, Hiei wouldn t talk to Kuwabara willingly unless it was important. He just wanted Hiei to tell him the truth on his own time, his own terms. But he also knew that it wasn t likely. He watched Hiei s jaw clench, an eye twitching before the fire demon grabbed him by the collar; Kurama s eyes widening as he was yanked down to Hiei's level.

"Do not make me say it." Hiei growled dangerously; pressing his lips to his partners forcefully and squeezing his eyes shut.

Kurama blkinked dazedly; his body freezing in shock until Hiei released him, raising an eyebrow. "You did not like it?"

Maybe tokens of affection weren t as heartwarming as Kuwabara had made it sound. Hiei sighed irritably. He should have known better than to listen to a human. "Forget it." He turned his back on Kurama, gripping the doorknob. He glanced over his shoulder when a hand touched his shoulder gently.

"Not yet, Hiei."

Kurama pulled him closer; wrapping his arms around Hiei from behind him and tracing his lips over Hiei s collarbone softly. "You could just say it. Life and love is about sacrifices...and if it s a reputation versus emotion...shouldn t it be worth it?"

Hiei frowned; shivering as his head tilted to a side when the lips touched his ear. "Stupid fox." He growled darkly; glaring at his partner

Kurama smirked against the skin; his eyes lighting up devilishly. Point one for him.  
"I love you, too."

Hiei went silent; his body motionless for a moment before he turned in Kurama s grip; grabbing his shoulders as he rose to his toes and kissed Kurama softly. "I thought foxes were smarter than that. You know I won t say it, but you also know how I feel."

Mmm. Kurama buried his face in a shoulder. His gaze strayed to the bedroom door wickedly. "Let me show you the perks of being together...."


End file.
